Remember
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: [Frau x Teito] Walau tidak lagi mengingatku yang dulu, kuharap kali ini kau akan mengingatku—terserah bagaimana kau akan mengingatku sebagai apa, kusogaki. /sedikit sho-ai (jika anda melihatnya demikian) DLDR


**Remember**

Disclaimer: 07-Ghost (c) Yukino Ichihara &amp; Yuki Amemiya

Cast: Frau &amp; Teito Klein, with some appearance of Labrador and some mention of Fea Kreuz

Warning: drabble, semi-canon, post-chapter 99, klise, typos, dll.

.

.

Seringkali, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Adakalanya ia melihat sesuatu, ketika orang lain bahkan tidak melihat apapun di arah yang ditunjuknya. Awalnya, ia pikir itu karena mereka salah lihat atau karena mereka tidak melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkannya dengan benar. Tapi itu terjadi berkali-kali. Berulang, hingga ia bosan dan hanya memilih untuk diam tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi—walau arah pandangnya tetap pada apa yang bisa dilihatnya dan tidak bagi orang lain.

Sosok itu sama—tanpa ada perubahan sejak ia melihatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Usianya waktu itu adalah delapan tahun, dan kesan pertamanya pada sosok itu adalah... menakutkan tapi entah kenapa seperti ia merindukannya.

Seperti lama tak bertemu, padahal nyatanya waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok itu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Dan bertanya pada yang lain pun kelihatannya tidak akan ada gunanya.

Sesering ia melihatnya, ia juga menyadari kalau terkadang sosok itu juga balik menatapnya. Intens. Dan membuatnya kadang secara refleks langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Teito-_kun_?"

Tersentak, ia menoleh ke samping, tidak menyadari uskup bersurai _lavender _itu tengah menatapnya. Ia bahkan hampir saja lupa mengenai fakta dengan siapa ia bersama sekarang atau dimana dirinya kini.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau melamun—lagi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan—itu lebih ke pernyataan yang menuntut kepastian. Akhir-akhir ini memang selalu seperti itu. Karena terlalu fokus dengan sosok yang—katanya—tak terlihat itu, ia lebih sering disangka sedang melamun.

"Masih melihat_nya_ sampai sekarang?"

Ia yang dimaksud adalah sosok dalam penglihatannya. Uskup bersurai _lavender _dengan pribadi yang tenang itu memang satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak menganggapnya berhalusinasi.

"Mungkin."

"Hm?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pun anak laki-laki itu. Jalanan di distrik 7 sedikit lengang di sore yang terlihat cerah ini. Setidaknya itu membuat mereka yang berhenti di tengah jalan tidak harus menghalangi orang lain.

"Hanya sedikit bingung. Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya sementara yang lain tidak, bahkan Uskup Labrador sendiri juga tidak bisa melihatnya."

Labrador terdiam beberapa saat, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya menampilkan senyum yang memiliki aura yang lembut. "Mungkin itu karena… Teito-_kun _adalah anak yang sangat baik."

"Hah?" Bingung dan juga malu. Bagi bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu, kalimat itu terdengar seperti pujian yang membingungkan.

"Ayo, pulang. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, dan Uskup Kreuz pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

Teito tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Bahkan walau suasana Ordo Barsburg sangat tenang dan udara tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas. Ia masih kepikiran, dengan sosok ambigu itu. Dibilang manusia, sosok itu tidak terlihat, dibilang bukan juga rasanya aneh saja. Lagipula rasanya sosok itu hampir pasti selalu muncul di tempat-tempat yang didatanginya di luar Ordo—bahkan sampai ke distrik lain juga.

Wajahnya _familiar_, tapi dicari ke sudut ingatannya yang mana pun, sosok itu bahkan tak pernah menempati satu pun kenangan yang dimilikinya. Seperti terhapus begitu saja, layaknya coretan tak berarti.

Atau malah mereka pernah bertemu di kehidupannya yang dulu?

Tidak, bukannya ia tahu kalau mungkin ia pernah hidup sebelum terlahir dengan nama Wahreit Teito Klein (yah, hal itu juga siapa yang tahu, toh tidak ada yang mengungkit hal itu sekali pun padanya), tapi ia selalu diberitahu oleh uskup-uskup di sekelilingnya kalau makhluk apapun yang sudah mati bisa saja terlahir kembali menjadi apapun tergantung bagaimana _Chief of Heaven _menginginkannya.

Teito terlalu memikirkan hal itu—hingga tanpa terasa ia sudah menguap berkali-kali dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Kantuk yang hebat mulai menyerangnya, dan mau tidak mau membuatnya harus segera menutup kedua matanya dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kreuz dan ibunya pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya kalau tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit hanya karena kurang tidur.

Dan tanpa dapat dicegah iris hijau cemerlangnya benar-benar menutup dan hanya ada dengkuran halus yang kemudian terdengar dari sela bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

Sosok bersurai kuning keemasan itu tersenyum tipis—sedikit aneh mengingat biasanya ia tersenyum kelewat lebar atau hanya memasang seringai menyebalkannya. Sekujur tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh jubah hitam dan sabit hitam di tangannya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang dewa kematian.

Yah, ia memang dewa kematian—setidaknya ia yang sekarang memiliki tugas untuk mengatur bagaimana kematian seseorang dan kemana mereka akan pergi setelah kematian menjemputnya.

Tapi ia datang ke kamar bocah ini bukan untuk mengambil nyawanya. Masih terlalu jauh untuk anak ini menghadapi ajalnya sendiri, toh di masa depan anak ini akan menjadi orang yang hebat—sama seperti _dulu_.

Ia hanya sedikit… rindu.

Lebih dari satu dekade sejak hari dimana mereka terpisah dan terlahir kembali sebagai sosok yang berbeda—setidaknya ia masih punya ingatan akan masa lalunya. Mencari jiwa anak ini tidak sulit. Toh _Chief of Heaven _sudah berbaik hati membuat anak ini terlahir kembali di tengah orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya dulu.

Ia masih memasang senyumnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang apapun terulur, mengusap lembut surai coklat gelap milik anak itu.

"Walau tidak lagi mengingatku yang dulu, kuharap kali ini kau akan mengingatku—terserah bagaimana kau akan mengingatku sebagai apa, _kusogaki_."

Sosok itu perlahan memudar, dan ketika menghilang, tanpa disadari siapapun air mata mengalir dari kedua irisnya yang masih tertutup.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**a/n seperti biasa, **_**drabble **_**yang dibuat sebelum pulang kerja. ^^ Sebenernya, sebelum dua ff Landkarte-Ea saya yang sebelumnya, ff ini udah lebih dulu diketik cuma agak mentok. Terinspirasi karena hubungan dan segala percakapan Frau dan Teito dari awal sampai akhir yang penuh keambiguan—bahkan nyampe tamat. -_-**

**RnR? :)**

**#NowPlaying TVXQ – Keep Your Head Down (emang, gak nyambung sama cerita :v)**


End file.
